Thank You
by wintersbaby
Summary: Cerita Jongdae yang berterimakasih pada Minseok karena membantunya mendapatkan tempat istimewa. Juga cerita Luhan yang berterimakasih pada Sehun karena mau menjadi tempatnya belajar. EXOFict. ChenMin. JongdaeMinseok. SeLu. SehunLuhan


Tittle : Thank You.  
Author : Wintersbaby  
Length : 1,6k (Chaptered)  
Cast : EXO  
A.N : Ini fiksi YAOI;jadi kalo yang gak suka boyslove silahkan tekan tombol close-nya ya~~ Silahkan baca bagi yang suka boyslove juga EXO—jangan lupa review! Aku akan sangat berterimakasih~^^

**Enjoy~~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul sembilan malam memang berarti jam untuk istirahat bagi semua orang dikota ini. Entah itu merebahkan diri ditempat tidur atau sofa empuk, menonton televisi dengan keluarga, atau bahkan langsung mengarungi samudra mimpi. Tapi disamping itu semua, tidak sedikit juga orang yang masih melakukan aktivitas diluar rumah. Bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan, menjalankan hobi yang memang sangat disayangkan untuk dilewatkan, atau mungkin hanya berjalan-jalan mencari udara segar—walau faktanya tidak terlalu segar karena masih banyak kegiatan diluar rumah mereka.

Seperti seorang lelaki ini;dia berjalan disekitar pertokoan sambil membawa tas punggung hitam yang agak menggelembung dan tangan kanannya menyeret koper—yang lagi-lagi berwarna hitam. Lelaki itu menatap jenuh pada jalanan didepannya. Memang sih jalannya sepi;dia senang dengan fakta yang satu ini. Tetapi tetap saja, jika kau berjalan menenteng dua buah tas dengan arah tak tentu, dimana letak senangnya?

Jongdae;lelaki itu, menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. Bagaimana bisa ibunya mengirim dia ke Seoul—Salah satu kota besar yang ramai, tapi tidak memberitahu tujuannya? Ia yakin ibunya tidak mengusirnya—lagian, memang dia telah berbuat kesalahan apa sampai diusir? Jongdae kan termasuk anak yang selalu menurut perkataan orangtua. Dan dia kembali bermimik masam saat tangan kirinya me-aktifkan kembali handphonenya; tidak ada pemberitahuan dari ibunya—entah itu Kakaotalk atau pesan singkat sekalipun. Dengan cepat dia memasukan kemballi benda kotak itu kedalam jaket kulitnya. Padahal dia sudah mengirim berpuluh-puluh pesan pada ibunya; _Dimana letak rumah paman Byun, ibu? Aku lelah mencarinya sendiri, Seoul kota yang sangat besar ternyata_. Setidaknya begitulah isi pesan yang ia kirimkan. Dia ingat sekali ibunya menyuruhnya untuk datang kerumah paman Byun untuk sementara waktu; sebelum ibunya memberitahu hal lain padanya. Tapi hellyeah; ia sama sekali tidak tahu dimana rumah Paman Byun. Bahkan dia tidak kenal dengan orangnya.

Setelah beberapa waktu berfikir, Jongdae akhirnya memilih mencari tempat tinggal sementara, untuk paling tidak—menyimpan tas beratnya. Dia lumayan membawa banyak barang karena menurut yang ia dengar—dia akan sedikit lama berada di seoul. Ia menelusuri beberapa meter jalan sampai akhirnya dia menemukan motel yang cukup murah untuk dipakai satu malam. Tanpa berfikir dua kali, Jongdae segera memesan kamar—dengan beberapa obrolan, lalu masuk kekamar motelnya. Melempar tas dan kopernya sembarang lalu dengan sangat cepat, terjun menuju pangkuan sang kekasih;kasur empuk yang berada di motel.

.

.

Luhan membuka matanya dengan malas. Sangat malas malah sampai-sampi mata bulatnya kembali terpejam. Kegiatannya bersama Sehun kemarin malam sangat melelahkan. Luhan bahkan merasa kakinya sangat sakit karena Sehun terlalu keren tadi malam. Sehun memang tidak akan pernah bisa mengizinkan seseorang menang terhadapnya—bahkan Luhan sekalipun yang mari katakan, kekasihnya. Sehun terlalu mencintai Sketboard sampai mati.

Luhan membuka matanya lagi saat merasa seseorang memeluk pinggangnya. Dia tersenyum. Ternyata Sehun tidak pulang kerumahnya dan benar-benar menemaninya.

Luhan ingat kemarin malam dia merengek pada Sehun didepan lobby apartemen yang ia tinggali. Alasannya karena kakinya terlalu sakit untuk berjalan keatas—katanya gara-gara ia juga ingin bisa bermain sketboard seperti Sehun namun hasilnya malah si memar memar muncul dikaki mungilnya. Dan Sehun menyerah karena dia terlalu baik pada si mungil Luhan dan berakhir menginap dikamar Luhan—katanya takut ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Luhan.

Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun dan dia tahu benar bahwa lelaki muda yang memeluknya juga sudah bangun.

"Hmm, Sudah bangun ternyata" Sehun berkata dengan suara husky-nya. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Luhan.

"Yeah~ Kau membangunkanku, Sehun-a" Luhan berucap seolah hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Well, dia memang terbangun lagi karena tangan Sehun kan?

"Bagaimana kakimu? Masih terasa sakit?" Sehun bertanya. Dan Luhan menjawab dnegan gelengan kecil;kau berbohong, mungil.

Sehun tersenyum saja dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Luhan. Luhan terkekeh kegelian dan menjauhkan kepala Sehun dari jangkauan lehernya.

"Masih kegelian, ternyata" Sehun berucap sambil bangun dari tidurnya, lalu menyenderkan badannya pada tembok dibelakang punggungnya. Lalu memindahkan kepala Luhan pada betisnya.

"Kau tahu, penyakit geliku tidak akan pernah hilang, selamanya" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dan Sehun mengecup singkat bibir merah muda itu dan bergumam 'morning kiss', yang membuat wajh Luhan jadi semerah delima matang.

"Ayo bersihkan badan kita, sebentar lagi kau harus latihan, baby" Sehun beranjak dari ranjang Luhan, Luhan mendesah pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita libur latihan seharu saja?"

"Memangnya ada apa? Kakimu masih sakit?"

"A-ani! Ini sudah sembuh! Aku hanya malas" Luhan mengeluarkan muka imut andalannya.

"Kau selalu tahu aku tidak terima alasan seperti itu, baby. Kau mau mengecewakanku?" Sehun mendekati Luhan dan mengusap surai light brown itu. Luhan menggeleng kecil.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku, Sehuna" Luhan menjawab. "Kau duluan saja mandi, aku akan membereskan tempat tidur dulu" Dan dia tersenyum manis. Sehun mengangguk lalu melesat kedalam kamar mandi.

Luhan segera membereskan tempat tidurnya. Walau sebenarnya kakinya memang masih terasa sakit, ia tidak mau Sehun tau itu. Ia takut Sehun akan membawanya kerumah sakit. Dan hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Pikir Luhan.

_Baiklah_. Luhan mendesah pelan lalu menuju kamar mandi setelah melihat Sehun keluar dan langsung menuju dapur. Luhan fikir menjalani Latihan lebih baik daripada berada dirumah sakit. Sebenarnya Luhan adalah seorang Trainee, Trainee dari salah satu agensi ternama di Korea Selatan, tapi karena dia seorang kekasih dari Sehun, cucu dari CEO agensi itu, ia hanya menjalankan Latihan rutin perminggu—itupun hanya latihan dance dan acting. Karena para pelatih berfikir, vocal Luhan sudah sangat bagus dan Luhan bisa mengontrolnya, juga mereka membiarkan Luhan berekspresi secara Natural; artinya, tidak ada rekayasa tentang kepribadian tentang dirinya. Tidak seperti Trainee yang lain, mereka harus latihan vocal dan dance setiap hari, belum latihan acting juga kepribadian mereka yang harus 'sedikit dirombak'.

Setelah mereka selesai bersiap, mereka berjalan menuju tempat parkiran. Luhan ketahuan berjalan pincang dan Sehun sedikit menggerutu tapi diakhir dengan meng-'piggyback' Luhan. Tapi Sehun tetap bersikeras mengajak Luhan latihan saja, daripada melihat Luhan diam saja didalam apartemen, lebih baik melihat Luhan berlatih acting. Padahal sebenarnya karena Luhan yang nakal juga.

"Lain kali jangan berbohong, kalau memang saikt, bilanglah. Aku tidak suka kau kesakitan sendiri" Sehun berkata dengan dingin pada Luhan saat ia mulai menyetir menuju tempat Latihan. Luhan hanya terdiam, ia berjanji tidak akan menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya lagi pada Sehun.

.

.

.

_biga naerigo eum-ag-i heureumyeon_

_ nan dangsin-eul saeng-gaghaeyo _

_ dangsin-i tteonasideon geu bam-e ireohge biga wass—_

"Wow" jongdae menghentikan nyanyiannya. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan seorang lelaki dengan wajah err...terpesona?

"Maaf, tapi, itu betulan suaramu?" tanya-nya lagi. Jongdae mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Tentu saja, memang siapa lagi yang bernyanyi disini?" Jongdae menjawab sambil kembali memberskan kopernya. Dia baru selesai mandi dan membuat kopernya berantakan karena alat mandi berada disela-sela bajunya.

"Suaramu bagus sekali!" Sosok itu bersorak, sangat gembira. Jongdae tersenyum tipis dan bergumam _'Terimakasih'_ untuk sosok itu.

"Kau siapa, ngomong-ngomong?" Jongdae bertanya lagi. Kini dia sudah menyelesaikan alat-alatnya dan duduk di sofa yang ada diruangan motelnya.

"Aku anak Kim Bin Seo, pemilik motel ini" Sosok itu menjawab sambil mendekati sofa Jongdae. Lalu duduk beberapa detik setelah Jongdae mengisyaratkan sosok itu untuk duduk.

"Oh, kau mau menagih uang sewa, ya? Ini, aku jadi pesan dua hari saja" Jongdae menyodorkan beberapa lembar won dari kantung celananya dan sosok itu menerima dengan bahagia.

"Okay! Akan ku laporkan pada ibuku dengan baik!" sosok itu lalu menyimpan uang yang ia terima dari Jongdae dengan telaten. "Aku Kim Minseok, ngomong-ngomong. Dan kalau aku boleh menawarimu. Maukan kau bergabung dengan grup Trainee ku?" sosok itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Oh, kau seorang Trainee? Dimana?" Tanya Jongdae. Minseok sedikit terperangah, kenapa wajahnya Jongdae datar sekali? Mengingat semua teman-temannya ber ekspresi seperti 'kenapa-kau-beruntung-sekali-Minseok-aku-kan-iri!- padanya saat mereka tahu Minseok diajak melakukan Trainee disalah satu agensi ternama.

"Di agensi yang sedang tenar itu, lho. Kau mau tidak? Kau pasti akan debut dengan segera jika rajin berlatih! Suaramu indah sekali!" Minseok menawarinya lagi.

"Memang bisa aku menjadi seorang Trainee?" Jongdae menaikan sebelah alisnya. Minseok terkikik pelan.

"Tentu saja! Mengapa tidak? Suaramu bagus, wajahmu tampan, dan sepertinya kau orang baik. Sajangnim pasti senang menjadikanmu Trainee!"

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak tertarik, sepertinya" Jongdae menjawab. Minseok terlihat sedikit murung.

"Padahal, jika saja kau mau ikut grup Trainee ku, mungkin kau bisa menjadi temanku" Minseok terlihat seperti akan menangis. Jadi Jongdae memilih untuk merespon.

"Teman?"

"Aku tidak punya teman dekat di grup Trainee ku. Semuanya orang China dan belum terlalu fasih bahasa Korea, jadi kau tahu? Aku jadi lebih senang sendiri saat berlatih. Aku selalu berfikir bagaimana rasanya punya teman satu bahasa saat latihan" Minseok melirik Jongdae yang masih teteap pada ekspresi-datarnya.

"Kenapa tidak cari yang lain? Trainee agensi itu pasti banyak menerima orang Kora kan?" Jongdae bertanya lagi.

"Ya, memang banyak orang Korea. Tapi kan grup ku tidak dimasukkan orang Korea"

"Mengapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, hanya menuruti perintah Sajangnim saja. Mungkin dengan menurut aku bisa lebih cepat debut? Yahh, walaupun aku tahu itu mustahil"

"Mengapa?"

"Aku err, ini bukan sombong,ya. Aku hanya jago dalam hal dance dan acting, juga rapping. Suaraku jelek—katakanlah begitu, dan di grup ku belum ada suara sehebat suaramu. Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kau berubah pikiran?" Minseok menatap Jongdae dengan tatapan memohon.

"Well, walaupun mereka menerimaku dan aku, katakanlah, tertarik. Aku tetap tidak bisa. Ibu tidak akan pernah mengizinkanku melakukan hal seperti itu—"

"Lalu kau sedang apa di Seoul?"

"Tidak...tahu? Ibu tiba-tiba mengirimku kesini dan aku hanya menurut. Begitulah" Jongdae mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli.

"Kalau begitu ini kesempatanmu menjadi Trainee! Apa ibumu sudah menghubungimu?"

"Darimana kau tahu aku menunggu hal itu?!" Jongdae sedikit melotot.

"Ibuku selalu bercerita tentang alasan para penginap disini. Dan kurasa, alasanmu bukan alasan yanga privasi" Kini gilirean Minseok yang mengedikan bahhunya.

"Yaampun" Jongdae mendesis pelan. Tak percaya ada pemilik motel seperti itu. Memang benar dia beralasan menunggu pesan dari ibunya dan tidak tahu akan tinggal dimana pada si pemilik motel—tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka, ibu pemilik itu memberi tahu anaknya tentang alasan yang menurut dirinya sendiri, tidak terlalu penting.

"Tapi baiklah, boleh ku coba?" Jongdae melanjutkan. Minseok memekik tertahan.

"Kalau begitu, bersiaplah! Sejam lavgi kita akan pergi menuju tempat latihan dan aku akan mengenalkanmu pada Sajangnim!" Minseok tersenyum senang pada Jongdae dan berlari keluar dengan teriakan _Bersiaplah Jongdae-ssi_ dari suara cemprengnya.

Dan Jongdae kembali tersenyum kecil pada tingkah sosok itu.

Tidak salah kan mencoba hal baru selagi tidak ada kerjaan?

.

.

.

Hai Halo'-' aku gak bisa tidur dan tadaaa terciptalah fiksi tidak-terlalu-bermutu-ini. Hehehehehehe'-'v yang minat silahkan review untuk kesan dan sarannya(?), kalau cukup yang pengen lanjut, aku lanjut secepatnya. Udah ujian nanti. Ihihihihih. Udah deh.-. byeee!

Oh ya, btw, aku **selusional** tapi ganti penname jadi **wintersbaby**!^^


End file.
